So Sweet!
by yarumi-san
Summary: Sakura esta super contenta de volver a ver a Syaoran, luego de 15 dias de ausencia del chino por negocios, mas todas esa felicidad puede verse estopeada por visitas inesperadas... oneshot ss


Notas Iniciales: ║Nihao! ║¡¿Como estan todos?! despues de un siglo sin aparecer como dice una amiga aqui estoy de vuelta con un oneshot s+s les advierto es super cursi y desbordante de miel jeje otra cosa que les dire es que es y no es au, porque aqui Syaoran es unos cuantos años mas grande que Sakura pero al mismo tiempo la forma en la que se conocieron y la historia por asi decirlo de ellos es basicamente la misma que en el manga con tal vez alguna que otra modificacion, me explico bien? o les hice un lio en la cabeza bueh supongo que en cuanto lean la historia se daran cuenta de lo que les digo ok :). 

les dejo las claves del fanfic

-"hablando"-

_´pensamientos´ _y cuando esta en cursiva pero sin ´´ son conversaciones psiquicas  
N/A nota de la autora

traducciones+ de alguna palabra en japones

So sweet

By Yarumi - san

La tarde caia apaciblemente en Tokyo y los colores rojizos, marron y matices de amarillo del otoño daban un bello espectaculo. El aeropuerto como siempre estaba abarrotado de gente que se iba a otros paises o que acaba de llegar a Japon, gente que esperaba a sus familiares y seres queridos como la ojiverde en cuestion que ya estaba mas que cansada de esperar habian dicho por los parlantes que el vuelo procedente de Washington se habia retrasado una hora.  
-"dios cuando va a llegar ya quiero verlo" -suspiro apesadumbrada no habia podido pensar en otra cosa ese dia menos mal que los profesores de la universidad no lo habian notado o si se habian dado cuenta la ignoraron simplemente, suspiro nuevamente ya que aun quedaba media hora de espera se fue al baño no queria estar desaliñada para cuando el llegara hacia 15 dias que lo veia aunque se hablaban por telefono e Internet pero no era lo mismo obviamente, al llegar al baño de damas se miro al espejo se maquillo a conciencia sin llegar a exagerar por supuesto acomodo la boina que era parte del uniforme de la academia Seiei, debia admitir que el uniforme de la uni era bastante bonito llevaba una pequeña falda tableada en distintos tonos de azul y celeste una camisa blanca un chaleco lila y blanco (N/A: es de esos chalecos que no tienen botones ni nada y parecen un sueter sin mangas) un lazo bajo el cuello de la camisa formaba un delicado moño, llevaba boina y medias muy altas lila cuando estuvo conforme con su imagen se sonrio a si misma y salio del baño, su telefono celular sono cuando estaba nuevamente en la sala de espera -"moshi moshi habla Kinomoto (N/A: tengo entendido que significa hola, pero creo que solo es la forma en la que acostumbran contestar el telefono)  
-"oyaho Kajui +monstruo¿donde estas?"  
-"oni - chan +hermano mayor¡no soy ningun monstruo! estoy en el aeropuerto y tu"  
-"camino a tomoeda, como es eso que tu ya no vives en el campus"  
-"es que papА no te lo dijo ahora vivo en un departamento con t-chan cerca de la uni"  
-"papa no me dijo nada, me lo puedes explicar tu"  
-"despues te cuento"  
-"hay...esta bien, por cierto onegai +por favor+ dime que no estas en el aeropuerto esperando a ese tipo"  
-"esta bien no te lo dire"  
-"¡lo sabia! dios porque tienes que seguir con ese tipo que le vez"  
-"no sИ que le ves te de malo"  
-"me desagrada y punto"  
-"lo que digas pero yo lo adoro, no pienso dejarlo porque a ti no te guste"  
-"es muy grande para ti porque no sales con chicos de tu edad como tus amigas"  
-"no hables de Syaoran como si tuviera 40 años, tiene un año menos que tu"  
-"precisamente porque tiene apenas un año menos que yo no quiero que estes con el, apenas tienes 19 años Sakura y el 26 es muy grande para ti"  
-"por favor Touya, tu novia tiene 22"  
-"¿y? es mayor de edad"  
-" y yo tambien"  
-"no para las cosas realmente importantes" -"te pones insoportable cuando estas asi, dale cariños a papa de mi parte sayonara +hasta luego+ oni chan" -y colgo si dejar decir nada mas a su hermano. Empezo a mirar para todos lados pues veia que el avion ya habia llegado Un muchacho alto y bien vestido se vio entre la multitud media alrededor de 1.82 su tez era ligeramente bronceada, sus cabellos rebeldes y castaños y sus ojos achocolados buscaban a alguien en particular

-"║¡Syaoran!" -grito la castaña corrio hasta el prendiendose de su cuello, el sonrio con ternura rodeandole la cintura con sus brazos

-"cariño, te echado tanto de menos" -murmuro el joven mientras caminaban fuera del aeropuerto

-"yo tambien te extrañe mucho, esta vez te has ido muchos dias" -dijo con su voz empalagosamente dulce mientras rodeaba el torso del joven con sus delicados brazos

-"no ha sido tanto pero para mi han sido los 15 dias mas largos de mi vida, muero por besarte, abrazarte y mimarte"  
-"te estaras muriendo pero no me has besado aun"  
-"tienes razon" -paro y la atrajo a su pecho estrechandola contra su cuerpo, ella le rodeo el cuello con sus pequeños brazos el Inclino el rostro con una anhelante mirada y la beso larga y apasionadamente introduciendo la lengua en su preciosa boca, como habia extrañado a su adorable flor de cerezo no tenia palabras para describir la dicha que sentia al sentir esa deliciosa boca contra la suya y de sentir su delgado cuerpo aferrarse al suyo. la solto cuando no quedaba una gota de aire en sus pulmones y la joven jadeaba levemente

-"perdon"-murmuro el deslizando sus labios contra el cuello de la castaña, la tenia sujeta de la cintura en el aire para que quedara a su altura ya que Sakura apenas llegaba al metro sesenta y cuatro

-"ni lo pidas tonto" -rio nerviosa de que el siguiera desperdigando besos entre la mejilla y el cuello -"no hagas eso aqui por favor"  
-"mala no puedes provocarme de esa manera y despues no dejarme hacer lo que yo quiera"  
-"es que hay demasiada gente y..."  
-"esta bien dulzura, vamos al auto"  
-"auto ¿que auto? y ahora que lo pienso donde esta tu equipaje" -lo miro batiendo naturalmente sus espesas pestañas, el evoso una dulce sonrisa haciendola sonrojar

-"mi custodio se llevo mi valija a la limousine que nos espera¿la vez?" -le dijo señalando un enorme auto negro en el que esperaban de pie dos hombres

-"ah por eso me dijiste que viniera en taxi y no me preocupara por el vehiculo"  
-"exactamente, vamos a mi casa"  
-"por supuesto tienes que descansar"  
-"lo que quiero es estar contigo y llenarte de besos" -sonrio mientras entraban en el lujoso auto

-"yo tambien quiero estar contigo, me has hecho mucha falta no puedo dormir bien cuando se que estas lejos, y esta vez te fuiste muy lejos"  
-"lo siento mi amor no pude evitarlo tenia que atender negocios alli, trato de dejarte lo menos posible porque cada vez que debo irme me pone muy triste como me miras, no soporto pensar que lloras cuando me voy " -ella lo mira sin poder ocultar su sorpresa -"crees ocultarlo bien pero te conosco tanto, eres muy sencible y adorablemente mimosa"

-"eres muy dulce" -se sonrojo de sobre manera cuando el la tomo de la cintura y la apoyo sobre su regazo, la espalda quedaba apoyada en el pecho del hombre y sus fuertes brazos la estrechaban mientras sus labios besaban cada centimetro de su adorable cuello, ella aspiro intensamente la mezcla entre la costosa colonia y la exotica fragancia natural de el

-"que rico hueles" -dijo el  
ella se rio sonrojondose giro quedandose lado apoyando el rostro en el pecho de el -"tu tambien hueles maravillosamente"  
-"aun ahora que me siento... sucio por decirlo de alguna forma despues de un viaje como de 20 horas aunque fuera primera clase"  
-"Syao - kun"  
-"dime kokoro +corazon+"  
-"siempre viajas en aviones comerciales¿porque? es decir no conosco tu casa en china pero me basta ver como vives aqui para darme cuenta de que tienes suficiente dinero para tener aviones privados, la mama de Tomoyo los tiene y aunque sea millonaria no creo que tenga tanto dinero como se me ocurre que tienes tu"  
-"tienes razon tengo mucho mas dinero que la madre de Tomoyo, y si tengo aviones varios a decir verdad pero prefiero no usarlos"  
-"¿por que?" la dulzura que reflejaban sus bellos ojos verdes al mirarlos lo enternecieron de sobremanera, apoyo la mano en la tersa mejilla de la muchacha y tomo sus labios en un tierno beso que tomo por sorpresa y embriago de placer a la joven

-"necesito algo de normalidad en mi vida que es todo menos normal, por eso prefiero los aviones comerciales se que suena tonto pero esas pequeñas cosas me hacen sentir algo de normalidad"  
-"y yo soy parte de eso"  
Syaoran estrecho a la ojiverde aun mas contra su cuerpo acariciando su cabello

-"tu lo eres todo para mi, me haces sentir que aun soy joven y no solo un empresario agobiado de trabajo, tu me haces sentir vivo" -la beso otra vez sosteniendo su rostro entre sus mano -"ai shiteru +te amo+" -murmuro contra sus labios

-"y yo a ti, zutto +siempre+"  
el auto redujo velocidad para luego descender e introducirse en el estacionamiento de un elegante edificio situado en el centro de la cuidad, Syaoran salio de auto y le tendio la mano a su preciosa acompañante quien gustosa tomo su mano, una vez bajaron fueron al ascensor donde un hombre uniformado lo saludo y espero a que el custodio entrara con las valijas

-"no recuerdo que llevaras mas de una maleta"  
-"es te compre muchas cosas"  
-"Syao - kun cuando dejaras de comprarme tantas cosas me haces sentir terrible porque casi nunca puedo comprarte nada yo" -se dio vuelta mirando a lo ojos, el se derritio con dulce mirada y estrechandola mas por la cintura la elevo para que quedara a su altura

-"mi dulce hime +princesa+ lo unico que quiero de ti , es tu tierna compañia, tu abrazos y besos, tu embriagadora fragancia que me vuelve loco"  
ella sonrio adorablemente sonrojada y embelesada por sus dulces palabras envolvio sus brazos en el cuello del joven y apoyo sus labios en los de el en un dulce e inocente beso

-"suki da yo" +te quiero+ el sonrio y acerco sus labios al oido de ella

-"yo tambien te quiero, pero mas que nada quiero hacerte cosas que ahora no puedo mencionar" -susurro a su oido ella se sonrojo hasta la raiz de sus cabellos

-"malo, no me digas esas cosas Syao - kun"  
-"adoro ver lo mucho que te sonrojas" -rio al tiempo que la puerta del ascensor se abria en el piso 25, syaoran indico al custodio que no estaba para nadie y que queria descansar, el hombre asintio y dejo las maletas en el vestidor

-"porque tienes que vivir tan alto"  
-"no recuerdo que sufrieras de vertigo mi cielo"  
-"no es eso, solo comentaba"  
-"¿seguro?"  
-"claro tu penhouse es presioso, como en esas revistas de decoracion"  
-"¿y a ti te gusta?"  
-"claro que me gusta" -sonrio algo confusa dejandose caer sobre un mullido y suave sillon

-"que bueno"  
-"¿porque me lo preguntas?"  
-"x nada mi vida"  
-"oh, no me dejes con la intriga ahora, dimelo" observarla verle con esa curiosidad le fascinaba ella era tan increiblemente adorable, una dulzura de mujer

-"¿nani?+que+"

-"cuando estaba en el avion pensaba que encantaria que vinieras a vivir conmigo cuando termines la universidad"  
-"¿de verdad?"  
-"por supuesto¿te gustarМa?"

-"claro me encantaria"  
el volvio a sonreir ella a sonrojarse

-"necesito un baño¿no quieres acompañarme?"  
ella nego muy ruborizada y el rio le encantaba hacerla sonrojar su hermosa flor de cerezo era super vergonzosa y el amaba esa forma de ser que tenia

-"¿seguro? puedo preparar el jacussi como la otra vez¿no quieres?  
-"esta bien" -sonrio luego de pensarlo un momento

-"mientras puedes ir abriendo tu regalos,¿si?"  
-"esta bien, tendre que empezar a trabajar para comprarte cosas yo"  
-"oh no, no me gustaria que trabajes, sino cuando tendrias tiempo para mi"  
-"tienes razon tendre que esperar a terminar la uni"  
-"yo preferiria que fueras una esposa ociosa, aunque pensandolo bien a mi madre le horrorizaria saber que mi esposa trabaja asi tal vez si deberias hacerlo" -rio pensando en la reaccion de su madre

-"¿que quieres decir?"  
-"que a menos que te dediques a tu carrera no quisiera que trabajes de nada, porque yo perfectamente puedo mantenerte"  
-"no se si apenas termine ya tenga trabajo de ello"  
-"por eso hasta que lo consigas no me gustaria que hicieras otra cosa" -le beso la tierna mejilla y se retiro al baño Sakura aun con las palabras en la boca suspiro y se retiro a la alcoba mas precisamente al enorme vestidor esta lleno de ropa muy fina y cara, marcas como Armani, Dior y Ralph Lauren abundaban alli y Syaoran tenia muy buen gusto para la ropa. Sakura abrio la valija que contenian sus regalos, era una maleta grande tenia 4 o 5 paquetes alli que fue abriendo y maravillandose con su contenido, habia un bellisimo vestido de coctel, zapatos haciendo juego, y un hermoso colgante, un exquisito y costoso perfume de Givenchy y por ultimo un adorable oso de felpa con la exacta forma de kero solo que rosado, era suave y mullido y tenia escrito Sakura en la barriga, ella lo abraso fuertemente

-"que dulce te vez asi, me provoca comente a besos" -la voz de Syaoran la sobresalto, dejo el oso y corrio a colgarse de el besando sus sensuales labios

-"mmmm... como me gustan tu besos" -rio luego- "no crees que ambos estamos muy empalagosos hoy"  
-"hacia 15 dias que no nos veiamos, tengo que darte todos los besos que no pude darte hasta ahora"  
-"entonces puedes seguir porque aun te falta mucho" -ella rio y volvio a besarlo Syaoran apoyo la mano en la nuca con la intencion de intensificar el beso, provocando un ahogado suspiro en ella, se separaron cuando ya no aguantaron la falta de aire

-"vamos al jacussi, ya esta listo"  
-"aun no me he cambiado"  
-"oh claro, tu traje de baño esta alli" -señalando una repisa

-"lo se"  
-"te espero en el baño"  
-"claro" el muchacho se retiro y Sakura fue por su traje de baño, era un pequeño bikini que Tomoyo le habia regalado el año pasado, bueno le habia regalado varios, este era Rosado con delgadas lineas amarillas. Se quito el uniforme que colgo en una percha y se puso el bikini y una bata que habia allМ, salio del vestidor camino al baño.  
Cuando entro estaba lleno de vapor aroma a lavanda y limon abundaba pues Syaoran habia colocado sales de baño en el jacussi en la que por cierto ya estaba dentro

-"ven cariño, el agua esta deliciosa"  
-"nunca podre tomarte por sorpresa" -protesto bromeando mientras se quitaba la bata y la dejaba en banco

-"no en esta vida dulzura"  
ella sonrio y camino hasta la tina circular apenas se metio Syaoran tiro de ella para sentarla en su regazo, ella apoyo la espalda en el pecho del joven y se relajo en sus brazos, Syaoran tenia razon el agua esta deliciosamente tibia y muy aromatica, podria dormirse si no fuera por la voz del muchacho

-"en que piensa mi hime"  
-"nada, yo solo... nada"  
-"como que nada estoy seguro que es algo, dime que es"  
-"no, te vas a enojar"  
-"en la vida me enojaria contigo, todo lo contrario"  
-"esta bien, solo pensaba en que debo ser la unica mujer con la que tienes que bañarte en traje de baño"  
-"en primer lugar siempre me he bañado solo y en segundo no nos estamos bañando mas bien relajando en el jacussi y tercero te dire que aunque tienes razon en algo y es en pensar en que me iba a enojar por lo que dijiste porque si mal no recuerdo quedamos que no hablariamos de las mujeres que han pasado por mi vida antes que tu, porque no tiene la menor importancia solo importa que ahora estoy contigo y no pienso dejarte ir nunca mas porque te amo con locura"

la ojiverde se sonrojo exageradamente y sonrio, se dio vuelta para besar profundamente sus sensuales labios

-"yo tambien te amo, mucho, no me puedo imaginarme la vida sin ti"  
-"no tienes por hacerlo" -rio el

-"perdoname por hacerte esto" -dijo ella de repente

-"¿por hacerme que dulzura?" -murmuro el besando sus tiernos labios, acaricio su rostro mientras la besaba, notando encantado como el adorable rostro de la japonesa adquiere color y temperatura

-"pues eso... eh ... tu... no lo has hecho desde que somos novios"  
el muchacho la miro con ternura sonriendo de esa manera que la derretia

-"¿no he hecho que mi cielo?"  
-"Syaoran, sabes de lo que estoy hablando por favor"  
el rio mientras se ponia roja y volvio a besarla

-"como te gusta incomodarme" -protesto

-"amo ver como te sonrojas como niña"  
-"siempre me sorprende que te guste que yo sea... asi"  
-"¿asi como? adorablemente, inocente y dulce"  
ella asintio

-"es una de las cosas que mas amo de ti, pero volviendo al tema te refieres a que desde que somos novios no he tenido relaciones intimas" -al ver ella asentia apenadamente siguio- "¿y? que pasa con eso"  
-"pues que eres hombre, no te es molesto, es decir no... satifaser esas... esas... necesidades"  
-"mi amor, no voy a morir por no haber tenido sexo en 2 años, es cierto que a veces me urge bañarme en agua helada pero no es nada que no pueda controlar"  
-"gomen ne +perdon+" -dijo completamente apenada

-"no lo pidas tonta, solo quiero estar contigo y para ello debe esperar lo are y estoy seguro que valdra la pena" -  
-"eres tan dulce" -murmuro acurrucandose contra el

-"tu lo eres mas, pero es hora de salir del jacussi o nos arrugaremos"  
ella asintio y ambos salieron, el la envolvio en la bata que ella habia traido y luego se puso la suya, se secaron el cabello con una toalla y salieron del baño -"tienes hambre"  
-"mucha"  
-"entonces me vestirme y te prepare algo rico" -sonriio el

-"no te molestes"  
-"no es molestia, me encanta cocinar para ti"  
-"esta bien"- beso la mejilla del muchacho, fue por su ropa y volvio al baño

Syaoran entro al vestidor y se cambio el traje de baño por un pantalon beige y una camisa chocolate, se miro un momento al espejo, tomo su reloj un anillo y collar que siempre usaba y salio de alli.  
Vio a Sakura sentada en el sofa y sonrio, era increible que se hubiera vestido antes que el, llevaba un Jean ajustado y ancho en la parte inferior, un sueter negro con una gran escote hasta por debajo del busto y por debajo una remera chocolate, tenia el rostro limpio de maquillaje salvo por el brillo labial de frutilla; los rizos humedos caian hasta la cintura llevaba un broche de mariposa solamente

-"me extraña que hayas terminado de vestirte antes que yo"  
-"¿que insinuas?"  
-"debo contestar esa pregunta mi cielo"

ella fruncio el ceño y el rio, apoyo la mano en el adorable rostro de la castaña inclino el rostro y la beso, ella olvido su enojo y se sonrojo

-"eres mala, porque tienes que pintarte la boca con eso ahora siento los labios pegajosos"  
-"que puedo decir, soy coqueta como tu dijiste mas de una vez"  
-"no lo dudo dulzura, uno de estos dias olvidare quitarme el labial y saldre a la calle asi"  
ella rio y le quito el labial con el dedo pulgar el cual el beso

-"bueno voy a prepararte algo de comer"  
-"no te compliques demasiado, algo sencillo nada mas"  
-"como gustes" -sonrio antes de irse ella le sonrio y el se retiro hacia la cocina, se coloco el delantal y puso a cocinar.  
Sakura fue por una manta y luego se recosto en el mullido sofa a leer una revista pero los ojos se tornaron cada vez mas pesados y se durmio enseguida

-"la comida estaraen 5 min., donde quieres comer" -dijo Syaoran desde la cocina -"¿cariño me escuchas?" -al no recibir respuesta fue hasta donde se encontraba la muchacha encontrandola dormida, sonrio con ternura

-"mi vida, sabia que dormirias en cualquier momento te notaba algo cansada" -murmuro el acariciando el suave rostro de la joven

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El dia habia amanecido bastante nublado, pero el sol se negaba a ocultarse por completo y comenzaba a filtrarse por entre las nubes, uno de esos poco rayos se colaba entre las cortina del lujoso dormitorio del penthouse de Syaoran quien como siempre se habia levantado al alba muy al contrario de su adorable pareja que dormia apaciblemente, ignorante de los que todo lo que sucedia o iba a suceder.

-"señor Li, esta seguro que no quiere que yo le prepara el desayuno a mi no me molesta hacerlo"

-"Mitsuwa - san, es muy amable de su parte pero ya le he dicho que nunca le pediria que hiciera otras cosas, ya bastante tiene con la limpieza"  
-"lo se, pero es que usted me paga tanto solo por la limpieza que me gustaria hacer algo mas"  
-"nada de eso usted mantiene todo impecable y ordenado como a mi me gusta, le pago lo que es justo, me sentiria mal si le pagara menos, porque limpiar este lugar requiere de su tiempo y esfuerzo"  
-"es usted un encanto" -sonrio la mujer Mitsuwa Hatari es una mujer encantadora y parlanchina de unos 45 años + o - de cabellos cortos y negros y figura algo rellena, divorciada y con varios hijos. Syaoran la habia conocido por medio de un amigo que se la habia recomendado

-"¿la señorita Kinomoto esta aqui¿durmiendo?"  
-"si porque"  
-"es solo que iba a encender la aspiradora, pero si ella esta durmiendo lo hare despues"  
-"si mejor dejalo para el final, asi dejamos que kura - chan duerma, esta cansada ayer se durmio antes de la cena" - dijo el chino mientras desayunaba

-"pobrecita, es que tiene tanto que estudiar en la universidad, a mi hija le pasa igual en epoca de examen parece un zombi"  
"si lo sabre" - dijo recordando sus tiempo en la uni

-"eres un hombre encantador no hay duda siempre cuidas tanto de la señorita"  
-"adoro a Sakura, es mi vida"- dijo sin pensarlo ni dudarlo por un segundo la señora sonrio con ternura antes de seguir con sus labores.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eran mas de las 10 a.m cuando la ojiverde comenzo a despertar, bostezo languidamente desperezandose antes de abrir los ojos

-"mnn... que bien dormi" -bostezo nuevamente- "¿que hora sera?"  
volteo hacia el buro a mirar la hora

-"bueno no es tal tarde como pense"

la ojiverde se levanto fue al baño y luego al vestidor donde se puso la misma ropa de anoche, solo que ahora no se colocaria nada en el cabello, usaria un poco del perfume que Syaoran le habia regalado y se maquillaria mas habia notado que tenia ojeras las cuales por cierto se debian a desvelarse estudiando, entro al baño donde habia dejado el maquillaje

-"cariño"

-"¿hai?" -contesto desde el baño

-"ya te levantaste, y yo que queria llevarte el desayuno a la cama"  
-"que lindo eres"- dijo ella mirandolo por el espejo estaba espectacular como siempre, era de esos hombre que no importaba como se vistiera siempre hacia derretir a las mujeres, ciertamente ese pensamiento la hacia sentirse muy afortunada

-"no digas mas me volvere muy egocentrico" -sonrio ingresando al baño

-"lo dudo"  
-"me conoces demasiado"  
-"a veces creo que si y otras que no"  
-"¿porque?"  
-"no se, es que cuando lo pienso hay tantas cosas que no se de ti"  
-"sabes lo mas importante y eso es lo que cuenta"- sonrio el envolviendo sus brazos en la estrecha cintura de la joven. ella sonrio tambien rozando la mejilla del muchacho contra la suya

-"¿a que hora te levantaste?"

-"al alba como siempre¿porque? querias que te despertara o me quedara contigo"  
-"nada de eso"- dijo sonrojada -"ademas tu no te quedas nunca el cama hasta esa hora"  
-"lo haria si tu quisieras"  
-"y luego dices que soy caprichosa, como no serlo si consientes todos mis caprichos"  
-"me gusta consentir tus caprichos, tu felicidad me llena el alma"  
-"suki da yo" +te quiero+ -sonrio ella dandose vuelta

-"yo tambien cariño"  
-"señor Li su telefono"- grito Mitsuwa y en efecto una extraña sirena sonaba desde el salon

-"por tiene eso sonido espantoso"- pregunto Sakura

-"asi diferencio la radio, de las llamada y los mensajes de texto, debe ser mi custodio"  
-"ah ya veo"  
-"y antes que te pintes con ese labial que detesto" -dijo el y si darle tiempo a nada apoyo ambas manos en el rostro de la ojiverde atrayendola a un intenso beso de esos que a ella le daba la sensacion de que se caeria si no la estuviera sosteniendo de alguna forma

-"wo ai ni" (te amo en chino) -dijo antes de irse dejando a Sakura muy sonrojada

-"señor Li"-volvioa gritar la criada

-"ahi voy, ahi voy" -entro al salon y tomo en celular que estaba en la pequeña mesa que habia entre los sillones

-"dime Asashi"

-"señor, si no entendi mal al conserje, su madre y su prima estan subiendo aqui por el ascensor"  
-"¿nani?" +que+

-"pues el me dijo que una mujer muy distinguida que dijo llamarse Li Yelan y una bella jovencita que poco habla japones acaban de llegar"  
el guardaespaldas escucha a su jefe suspirar largamente

-"bueno Arashi gracias por avisar, hazla pasar ni bien llegue"  
-"como usted diga"  
-"Kami +Dios+ porque no avisa" -murmuro dejando el telefono nuevamente en la mesa baja

-"¿que sucede?" -dijo la criada

-"nada, mi madre acaba de llegar y ni me aviso que venia"  
-"y eso es malo"  
-"no, pero es que mi madre y yo no llevamos todo lo bien de deberiamos y ademas a ella le molesta y mucho que yo viva en Japon, no quisiera que pasen un mal momento si ella y yo comenzamos a discutir como pasa mas de una vez cuando nos encontramos"  
-"oh vamos no se preocupe tanto, ademas estoy seguro que cuando conozca a la señorita Kinomoto quedara encantada y se olvidara de lo demАs, ella tiene ese efecto en todo el mondo"  
-"lo se, Sakura es la persona mas dulce y adorable que he conocido, pero la verdad es que temo que mi madre la asuste con el fuerte caracter que tiene"

el timbre sono indicando que ya habМan llegado

-"pasen" -se escucho al custodio tal y como el conserje habia dicho al guardaespaldas, una mujer muy distinguida y elegante entro, debia tener alrededor de 50 años, su larguisimo y negro cabello estaba recogido en una alta cola vestia de tradicional ropa china de lujosa seda blanca con algunos detalles negros. La acompañaba una jovencita muy bella de unos 25 años mas o menos, de cabellos azabache y ojos carmesi que vestia ropa muy fina en tonos rojos

-"madre, Meiling que sorpresa porque no me avisaron hubiera ido a buscarlas"  
-"¿estas seguro?" -"a que se refiere madre"  
-"cada vez que te digo que vengo, pones una excusa"  
-"por favor, a mi no me desagrada que venga ninguna de las dos, al contrario"  
-"¡Xiao lang nos tienes muy abandonados, hace mucho que no vas!" -dijo la muchacha en chino

-"yo voy Meiling eres tu la que no esta"  
-"porque tu no me avisas que vas a ir"  
el muchacho suspiro y no dijo nada, solo miro hacia la alcoba, extrañado de que kura - chan no haya aparecido aun a desayunar

-"porque mira tanto alla" -interrogo Mei

-"nada"  
la llegada de la criada con la bandeja de te y dulces impidio que Mei siguiera hablando

-"mucho gusto señora Li, soy Mitsuwa Hatari la ama de llaves del señor Li"

-"soy Li Yelan y ella es mi sobrina Meiling, me alegra que mi hijo tenga una empleada eficiente que sabe que debe hacer sin que se lo diga"  
-"es que he trabajado para varias personas similares, antes de conocer al señor Li"  
-"gracias Mitsuwa" -sonrio Syaoran agradecido de lo que estaba haciendo por la inesperada visita de su madre

-"la señorita Kinomoto, no vendra a desayunar"  
-"si ahora viene, debe estar hablando por telefono o algo asi"  
-"en ese caso ire a prepararle el desayuno con su permiso"  
-"¿quien es la señorita Kinomoto?" -dijo Meiling

-"yo" -se escucho la suave voz de la ojiverde

-"mi vida porque tardabas tanto"  
-"mi hermano llamo por telefono" -dijo suspirando

-"Me lo suponia"-dijo el chino sonriendole, tiro suavemente del brazo de la joven para que se sentara en su regazo

-"pero aun no me dices quien es" -reclamo Mei en chino

-"porque crei que era obvio, Sakura es mi novia" -dijo antes la mal ocultada mirada de asombro de Meiling -"cariño, ellas son Yelan y Meiling, mi madre y prima -respectivamente dijo

-"mucho gusto" -dijo Sakura se puso de pie e hizo una leve inclinaciСn para luego sentarse nuevamente

-"kochikaroso" +el gusto es mio+ -dijo Yelan seriamente- "mi sobrina no habla demasiado japones asi que tendras que disculparla"  
-"oh bueno puedo hablar en chino tambien" -sonrio Sakura

-"es que lo habla" -dijo Meiling

-"hablo 4 idiomas, mi abuelo siempre dijo que los idiomas son muy utiles y que era bueno que los supiera"  
-"ademas de chino y japones, Sakura habla ingles y frances"  
-"sabia decision de tu abuelo"  
Sakura sonrio aunque esa mujer ciertamente le inspiraba... no era temor pero la intimidaba

-"aqui tengo su desayuno señorita, buenos dias" -dijo Mitsuwa entrando con la bandeja

-"gracias no se hubiera molestado"  
-"nada de eso me encanta serle util señorita"  
-"ya te he dicho que me digas Sakura"  
la mujer sonrio y se retiro de alli

-"nunca nos habias dicho que tuvieras novia Xiao Lang" -dijo Mei

-"desde cuanto les cuento sobre mi vida privada"  
-"nunca lo se, pero somos tu familia, podrias habernos dicho"  
-"mis hermanas se hubieran puesto muy fastidiosas y los que menos queria es que se aparecieran aqui y asustaran a Ying"  
-"a mi podrias habermelo dicho"- dijo Yelan

-"lo siento nunca pense que a usted le interesara mi vida privada"  
-"digamos que eso hubiera aclarado muchas cosas"  
-"muchas, yo diria que una sola porque todo es lo mismo, usted quiere que yo viva alli y yo no quiero moverme de Japon en al menos varios años"  
se produjo un incomodo silencio en la sala, la tension era casi palpable. Sakura se movio incomoda de la situacion que estaba pasando

_perdon_

llego la voz de Syaoran directamente a la mente de Sakura

_no lo pidas_

le dijo psiquicamente ella

_no era mi intencion ponerte tan incomoda, es que mi madre llego de improviso y siempre terminamos discutiendo de un modo u otro_

_se que no tienes la culpa, esta bien_

Syaoran beso la mejilla de la joven y ella sonrio apoyando su mano en el rostro del joven pero Mei interrumpio el bello momento tosiendo disimuladamente aunque asegurandose de hacer el suficiente ruido como captar la atencion de los presentes, Syaoran suspiro

-"dime querida ¿que edad tienes¿a que te dedicas?"  
-"tengo 19 y estudio en la universidad Seiei"  
-"unas de las mejores tengo entendido" -dijo Mitsuwa- "perdon por la intromision, señor Li voy a comprar un par de cosas que hacen falta"  
-"claro, hasta luego, pidele al chofer que te lleve"  
-"hasta luego, señora Mitsuwa" -sonrio Sakura la mujer devolvio la sonrisa y se retiro

-"vaya que joven eres" -dijo Meiling -"mucho mas que Xiao lang ¿donde la conociste?" -dijo mirando a Syaoran, excluyendo a la ojiverde nuevamente de la conversacion

-"el colegio al que iba estaba al lado del mio"  
el tel de Sakura comenzo a sonar y ella se disculpo para atenderlo en la cocina

-"es una niña adorable, no sabia que te gustaran tan jovenes" -dijo Mei

-"ciertamente adorable describe muy bien a Sakura, pero la edad es lo que menos importa, si tuviera mi edad o mas igual me hubiera enamorado de ella"  
-"no se porque tuviste que buscar aqui habiendo en china muchas chicas dispuestas a estar contigo" -era una sutil indirecta y Syaoran lo sabia, Meiling siempre habia estado tras el pero ella sinceramente no era su tipo

-"si mal no recuerdas prima yo no vine a Japon a buscar mujeres, sino a resolver el dilema de las cartas clow"  
-"y los dices asi a los 4 vientos, es que ella sabe todo sobre ti, incluida la magia"  
-"por supuesto que lo sabe todo, Sakura es una gran hechicera pero no es algo tu puedas darte cuenta porque careces de magia"  
la expresion de indignacion de Mei era severa asi como la sorpresa de la madre de Syaoran...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"podras imaginar la cara que puso Meiling" -dijo Syaoran por tel.  
-"ya lo creo, que lastima que me lo perdi" -se escucho la voz su amigo ingles

-"y mi madre tambien parecia muy sorprendida y molesta por no haberse dado cuenta"  
-"que extraño que no se diera cuenta, tu madre es muy poderosa"  
-"lo se pero estaba muy ocupada tratando de encontrar algo que hiciera inadecuada a Sakura para mi, sabes que ella era una de la que mas queria que yo me quedara en china no solo por el clan sino porque queria que me casara con alguna muchacha china, Meiling si es posible"  
-"sinceramente no entiendo a tu madre¿porque quiere que te cases con Meiling? si ella no tiene poderes magicos y creo en tu familia eso es fundamental, no como en mi familia que ignora que poseo poderes"  
-"lo se a veces no entiendo a mi madre" -se escucho toser ruidosamente al ojiazul -"te oyes terrible Hiragisawa"  
-"es Eriol maldito seas"  
-"solo tu puedes maldecir con tanta tranquilidad"  
-"soy un caballero nunca vocifero ni me altero"  
-"eso depende de que definicion tengas de caballero"  
-"eres un grosero"  
-"no lo niego"  
se oyo la estruendosa risa de Eriol interrumpida por otro acceso de tos

-"Diablos Eriol, mas vale que este en cama ahora, porque se nota que tiene una gripe atroz"  
-"por supuesto que estoy en cama, le prometi a T-chan que me guardaria reposo absoluto"  
-"eso algo que tu sabes hacer muy bien"  
-"Me ofendes en lo mas profundo"  
-" y no podria importarme menos"  
la risa de Eriol volvio a oirse -"siempre es tan divertido conversar contigo amigo, me alegro que te haya ido bien en tu viaje saludame a Sakura y a tus visitas"  
-"lo hare, cuudate quieres"  
-"siempre lo hago"  
-"se nota"  
-"eres un desgraciado" -rio Eriol antes de cortar, Syaoran suspiro quien lo habia mandado a hacerse amigo de ese desfachatado ingles, era ser mas odioso del mundo en ocasiones, asi y todo era uno del los escasos amigos verdaderos que tenia.

dejo la taza sobre la pequeña mesa y camino hasta el enorme ventanal que era mas bien la puerta al bacon afuera llovia torrencialmente, razon por la que la señora Mitsuwa no habia ido y tambien de que Syaoran no se hubiera ido a trabajar. El cielo estaba completamente negro y los trueno no dejaban de sonar, al joven chino le preocupaba su novia pues aunque se habia quedado a dormir nuevamente no sabia en que momento se despertaria sobresaltada por los truenos.  
a Ying le aterran las tormentas esperaba que no tuviera pesadillas mas sus plegarias no fueron oidas y un grito resono en el lujoso penthouse, Syaoran se apresuro a llegar a la alcoba donde Sakura esta sentada con los brazos rodeando sus piernas y el rostro oculto entre las rodillas

-"mi cielo"- murmuro Syaoran tomando delicadamente el rostro de la joven que estaba bañado de lagrimas

-"gomen ne +perdon+ por gritar asi"  
-"no tiene importancia, todo esta bien" -dijo el muchacho abrasando a la joven con ternura ella enterro el rostro el pecho de el

-"a ti no te importara, pero otros queremos dormir, porque grito asi" -dijo Mei desde la puerta llevaba un atrevido camison de seda muy corto y de un intenso rojo

-"ya se disculpo Mei, no dramatices quieres"  
-"no dramatizo, solo hice una pregunta"  
-"tuvo una pesadilla"  
-"tanto lio por eso" -dijo la china mientras se da la vuelta notablemente molesta -"eso te ganas por meterte con una mocosa" -murmuro por lo bajo

_no te atrevas a insultarla, porque sino no me importara que seamos familia ni nada y te echare de mi casa_

hablo el chino directamente a la mente de su prima

Meiling sorprendida de que la haya escuchado volteo hacia la pareja para encontrarse con la seria y penetrante mirada de Syaoran, un escalofrio le recorrio de pies a cabeza y una sensacion de que le secaba la garganta atenazo a la joven que solo atino a asentir levemente ates de irse

-"¿Syaoran que le dijiste?"  
-"a que te refieres"  
-"la oi y se que le dijste algo dime que"  
-"cariño no queria que oyeras nada, sabes que yo no pienso asi"  
-"no, yo se que me amas, eres la personas mas dulce de mundo, pero no quiero que le digas nada porque ya no le caigo bien y si le dices algo me terminara odiando " ´_si no es que ya me odia´  
_-"solo le dije que no fuera grosera contigo que no lo iba a tolerar, no te preocupes no le dire nada mas"  
-"arigato" -sonrio besando si mejilla

-"solo eso, no me merezco algo mas, sobre todo que ahora no hay nadie mirando"  
ella rio sonrojandose y beso los tentadores labios del joven

-"te mereces el mundo entero, por todo lo que haces por mi"  
-"porque precisamente mereces que te de todo, mi hime" -sonrio- "ya estas mas tranquila"  
-"si, ya me siento mejor"  
-"quieres que me quede contigo en la cama"  
-"pero..." -fue interrumpida por el chino que coloco un dedo sobre sus labios

-"no me vayas a decir tonterias acerca de que se me arrugara la ropa o cosas asi" -bromeo, ella se rio nuevamente mientras el se acomodaba con ella en la cama

-"y ahora mi amor, duerme tranquilamente que yo estare aqui contigo"  
-"syaoran"  
-"hai"  
-"¿porque no estas en tu trabajo?"  
-"que divina eres, yo me quedo a mimarte porque se que te aterran las tormentas y tu me preguntas porque no me ido"  
Sakura empezo a reirse pues sabia que el no hablaba en serio

-"que mala eres" murmuro sonriendo

-"lo siento es que eres tan responsable que no puedo creer que hayas faltado"  
-"llueve torrencialmente no puedo decirle a mi chofer que maneje en estas condiciones seria una locura, esperare que amaine y vere, de todas formas la empresa no quebrara porque el presidente falte un dia"  
-"supongo que si"- sonrio

-" ahora duerme es muy temprano y no hay necesidad de que te levantes a esta ahora"  
ella solo asintio acurrucandose contra el. Syaoran sonrio acariciandole el cabello, como amaba a Ying se habia convertido en su mundo, en su vida en su todo...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"que paso Meiling"  
-"tia Yelan te despertaste"  
-"con ese grito es dificil que alguien no se despierte"  
-"era la noviecita de Xiao lang que tenia pesadillas" -dijo con sarcasmo

-"pues debio ser una espantosa pesadilla para que soltara semejante grito"  
-"que se puede esperar de una niña" -volvio a criticar Mei

-"sin embargo cuando los superiores sepan de ella la adoraran"  
-"¡¿porque?!"  
-"por favor no grites" -dijo severamente

-"lo siento, pero porque dices eso"  
-"porque ella tiene en abundancia de algo que tu careces; magia que es lo mas importante para los superiores, por eso es que nunca vieron con buenos ojos que yo te viera apropiada para mi hijo"  
-"lo se los oi decir que no desperdiciarian el extraordinario poder de Xiao lang cansandolo conmigo" -dijo con odio

-"es muy temprano y quiero seguir durmiendo, seguiremos esta platica mas tarde"  
-"que descanses"  
-"tu tambien querida"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"buenos dias"  
-"buenos dias Madre, durmio bien"  
-"si, me desperto el grito de tu novia, pero me dormi nuevamente"  
-"Ying se disculpa porque haber perturbado su sueño es que le aterrar las tormentas y le dan pesadillas"  
-"comprendo"  
-"me alegro aunque yo a usted no"  
-"que quieres decir"  
-"que es extraño que aun no haya dicho nada de Sakura, ambos sabemos que usted deseaba que me casara con una respetable joven china"  
-"por supuesto, pero tambien debes saber que aunque sea tu madre, los ancianos tienen mucho poder de decision y estoy segura de que cuando vean a la señorita Kinomoto les parecera perfecta y no les importara su nacionalidad"  
-"para los superiores lo mas importante es la magia lo se, pero su opinion es importante para mi y que usted no diga nada me desanima bastante"  
-"bueno es que no la conozco aun, no le veo nada de malo y es fina y educada y si dices que es una gran hechicera no lo dudare, pero"  
-"pero usted queria que me case con Meiling por ejemplo aunque Dios sabrА porque"  
-"bueno es que encuentro a Mei muy apropiada y..."  
-"y que?, ademas de lo desagradable que resulta pensar que usted quiera que me case con mi prima"- interrumpio nuevamente Syaoran -"Meiling no es mi tipo y ni nunca lo fue"  
-"Meiling no es pariente sanguineo recuerdalo"  
-"por supuesto que lo se pero hace tanto años que el tio Shen se caso Shun Mei , que siempre he sentido a me como prima de sangre"  
-"pero no lo soy" -se escucho la voz de Mei que estaba entrando a la sala

-"da igual, y mejor tu no opines que estoy muy enojado contigo"  
-"perdon por lo de esta mañana, no quise ser grosera" -dijo con el tono mas dulce que le fue posible

-"no quisiste pero lo fuiste y Sakura te oyo agradecele a ella que no quiso que te dijera nada"  
Meiling asintio suavemente aunque en realidad estaba apretando los dientes no queria deberle ni agradecerle nada a esa mocosa -"¿y ella donde esta por cierto?"  
-"durmiendo ya despertara en cualquier momento"  
-"mmnn... ya veo, por la familiaridad que tiene con tu criada parece que acostumbran dormir siempre juntos ¿verdad?  
-"si siempre pero solo dormimos no lo que creo insinuas tu, no he tenido relaciones intimas con Sakura, no voy a tenerlas por lo pronto, Sakura no es esa clase de mujer"  
-"¡¡que quieres decir que yo soy una zorra porque si las he tenido!! -vocifero Mei mas que alterada

-"por favor Meiling tus modales" -dijo Yelan con seriedad -"ademas no creo que mi hijo haya querido decir eso" -su penetrante mirada se dirigio a Syaoran esperando una respuesta

-"por supuesto que, en ningun momento hice referencia a ti, y como sabras no estoy al tanto de tu vida sexual ni me interesa lo que quise decir es que Sakura no es de las chicas que tienes relaciones intimas con sus novios ella decidio no tenerlas hasta que se case"  
-"pero que antiguedad" -rio Mei- "no me parecia tan mojigata mas considerando su edad"  
-"a que te refieres"  
-"bueno es que a su edad, los adolescente tienen hormonas en revolucion a eso me refiero"  
-"eso sucede en los hombre, tu mas que yo debes saber que las mujeres son diferentes..." -se quedo callado de repente para luego ponerse de pie y disculparse con ambas al retirarse hacia la alcoba

-"y a este que le pasa ahora"  
-"se desperto su novia, puedo sentir una tenue energia que proviene de alli"  
-"tenia que despertarse justo ahora" -protesto la china con mal genio

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"hime +princesa+ dormiste bien"  
-"si aunque esperaba verte al despertar" -sonrio ella, acaba de salir del baño y se acosto nuevamente dejando que Syaoran la arropara

-"perdon mi cielo, estuve a tu lado hasta hace media hora que me levante para hablar con mi madre"  
-"no te preocupes solo bromeaba"  
-"broma o no tienes razon, te dije que me quedaria a tu lado y me levante, lo siento pero es que te veias tan adorablemente tranquila que pense que ya no habria problema si me levantaba un momento"  
-"esta bien, Syaoran no importa dime tu dormiste bien"  
-"por supuesto, nunca duermo mejor que cuando te tengo a mi lado"  
Sakura sonrio y se acerco abrasarlo rozando su mejilla con la de el

-"suki da yo +te quiero+ tanto"  
-"yo tambien preciosa, yo tambien"- le beso con ternura sosteniendo el rostro con ambas manos, mientras sentia que ella le rodeaba el cuello con lo brazos -"dime... que quieres hacer hoy"  
-"no creo que pueda hacer algo que con este espantoso dia"  
-"por eso precisamente, quieres quedarte en cama, o tambien podemos ir a la piscina, o mirar una pelicula en la sala"  
-"en la que parece un cine"  
-"si, ese proyector es una de las mejores cosas que comprado" -rio

-"tienes un proyector, porque no me lo dijiste sabes que me encantan las peliculas" -dijo Mei irrumpiendo en la alcoba

-"pense que ayer la habrias visto, cuando te dije que podias ir donde te plasca de penthouse siempre que no me desordenaras nada"  
-"cierto, es que me ofendi tanto con lo dijiste que lo olvide"  
-"¿que dije que te resulto tan ofensivo?"  
-"que no desordenara nada, por dios Xiao lang no soy una mocosa" - hizo enfasis en esa palabra para disgusto del muchacho -"ya tengo 25 años y lo sabes"  
-"lo se como tambien se que eres lo mas desordenada que puede haber por eso te lo dije"  
-"mas que yo" -pregunto en un murmuro

-"cariño tu eres ordenada en comparacion con mi prima, su madre solia decir que la habitacion de su hija pareceria que paso un huracan sino fuera por las mucamas"

Meiling torcio el gesto en disgusto sin ningun reparo y cambio de tema

-"tu criada no piensa venir, queria un te con miel"  
-"yo tambien" -se oyo la voy de la madre del chino desde la entrada de la alcoba -"tal vez la señorita Kinomoto quiera acompañarnos"  
-"Sakura ni siquiera a desayunado aun" -dijo sonriendole a la ojiverde

-"ademas soy alergica a la miel"  
-"cierto" -sonrio el muchacho

-"¿alergica a la miel? -pregunto Yelan

-" soy alergica a las abejas y a todas las cosas que vienen de ellas"  
_´que interesante...´_ penso la china ojicarmesi

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"achuuuussss"  
-"amiga estas segura que estas bien"- pregunto Tomoyo

-"si, es solo un tonto resfriado o algo asi" -dijo Sakura

-"¿no te habras contagiado de Eriol? no debi pedirte ayer que me acompañaras a verlo"  
-"como no te iba a acompañar si Eriol es una gran amigo"  
-"lo se, pero me sentire muy mal si tu tambien te enfermas"  
-"no te preocupes ya se me ira"  
-"esta bien, pero cuidate ¿si?"  
-"claro, no te preocupes, en cuanto salga de la uni voy a casa de Syaoran y me acostare a descansar"  
-"ok, dale mis saludos a Li - kun, nos vemos luego" -sonrio

-"lo mismo digo, Matta ne +hasta luego +"  
cada una se fue pare un lado distinto a sus clases.

Hacia la tarde, Sakura caminaba para el penthouse de Syaoran y la tos y los estornudos empeoraban considerablemente, para cuando llego estaba muy congestionada y sentia escalofrios.  
-"buenas tardes Señorita Kinomoto" -sonrio Mitsuwa mas luego viio el estado que se encontraba Sakura- "que le sucede señorita ¿no se siente bien?"

-"lie, creo que he pescado un resfriado"  
-"porque no se va a acostar yo le llevare un te y medicina"  
-"gracias Mitsuwa - san" -sonrio la joven retirandose a la alcoba de Syaoran

-"Mitsuwa" -se oyo desde la entrada

-"Buenas tardes señorita Li ¿quiere que le sirve un te?"  
-"hola, si para eso te llamaba"  
-"enseguida se lo traigo"  
Hatari se fue a la cocina donde mientras preparaba el te buscaba la medicina Sakura, al no encontrarla decidio ir por ella a la farmacia, pero antes sirvio el te para Meiling

-"aqui tiene el te señorita, si me disculpa tengo que salir a la farmacia con su permiso"  
-"para que tiene que ir alli si puedo saber"  
-"es que la señorita Kinomoto esta enferma, tengo que ir por un medicamento para el resfrio aunque tal vez sea gripe" -dicho esto la saludo y salio

-"con que esta aqui, vaya" -con la taza en la mano camino al dormitorio del chino donde la vio, estaba acostada en la cama vistiendo ropa del muchacho, dormia placidamente o al menos eso parecia, la ojicarmesi se acerco con furia contenida a la cama y la observo solamente aunque la verdad es que quisiera arrojarle el te caliente de la bronca

-"Mocosa... si no fuera por ti Syaoran nunca se hubiera quedado aqui y seria mio" -penso pero voz alta cosa que Sakura que no estaba del todo dormida escucho

-"no tengo la culpa de que Syaoran no sienta nada por ti y me ame a mi, aunque de todas formas no creo que nunca se habria involucrado contigo, obviando el detalle de que eres su prima, Syao- kun me dijo que su clan quiere que el se case con alguien que tenga grandes habilidades para la magia y tu careces de todo ello"

Sakura tosio ruidosamente y se dio vuelta para seguir durmiendo le dolia todo el cuerpo y no podia seguir hablando, ademАs estaba segura de haber hablado de mas y si no se callaba Meiling le iba a tirar encima la taza que llevaba en las manos Mei estaba que hervia de furia, se fue a la cocina a dejar la taza cuando vio que habia otra taza al lado de la lata del fino te en hebras, al parecer la criada iba a prepararle el te a esa, lo penso unos minutos y se dispuso a buscar algo, en cuanto encontro el frasco de miel sonrio casi siniestramente

-"esa mocosa me va a conocer"

00000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"hay Dios que tonta con que pensaba pagar las medicinas si no llevo cartera"-pensaba en vos alta mientras entraba al penthouse

."señorita, si queria el te con Miel me lo hubiera dicho, lo siento yo no me di cuenta

-"eh?"-Mei se dio vuelta de repente para ver a Hatari en la puerta de la cocina observАndola

-"porque regresaste tan pronto ya compraste las medicinas para la moc..novia de Xiao lang"  
-"asi es pero me iba sin dinero y por ello volvi"  
-"ah, bueno ya que estas aqui sirveme el te quieres"  
-"si como no, en seguida se lo llevo"  
-"gracias"-dicho esto se retiro de alli Mitsuwa se quedo un momento observando a Mei para luego negar con la cabeza y ponerse a hacer el te

_por Kami +Dios+ que locuras pienso por muy mal que caiga la seЯorita Kinomoto a la seЯorita Li, esta no seria capaz de hacer la barbaridad que pensИ por un momento_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"moshi moshi, habla Li"  
."Li - kun soy Tomoyo"  
."oyaho¿como estas?  
."muy bien, sabes te llamaba para hablarte sobre Sakura, es que me quede preocupada"  
."¿por que¿que le pasa?"-dijo poniendo muy serio .

-"oh no te asustes es solo que Sakura me acompaño a ver a Eriol ayer, no debi haber dejado que me acompañara pero sabes lo terca que puede ser y bueno creo que Sakura se contagio de Eri- kun porque hoy no la veia bien se la paso estornudando y tosiendo"  
."seguro que se esta engripando, que bueno que le pedi que me esperara en mi casa"  
."me prometio que cuando llegara se acostaria, pero igual queria avisarte porque ya te digo me quede preocupada y no la quiero llamar porque tal vez este durmiendo ya"  
-"esta bien, yo ire ahora y luego te llamo ¿si?"  
-"arigato Li - kun, me quedare mas tranquila de saber que kura - chan no esta sola"  
-"no te preocupes nunca la dejaria sola, igual ahora esta la señora Mitsuwa que aprecia mucho a Sakura y de seguro la esta cuidando"  
-"tienes, es que cuando Sakura me conto de tus visitas yo..."  
-"¿que te conto?"  
-"¿eh? Ah no nada solo que tu madre y prima habian llegado de china y pues..."  
-" lo entiendo Tomoyo, esta bien yo tambien me di cuenta, Meiling odia a Sakura y ademas a Kura creo que mi madre le es intimidante lo cual no me extraña porque es el efecto que siempre produce en las personas"  
-"si bueno, si te soy sincera la que me preocupa es tu prima, porque por lo que le entendi a Sakura esa mujer esta enamorada o mas bien obsesionada de ti y el haber llegado y encontrarte con Sakura no le debe haber caido nada bien"  
-"ni me lo recuerdes, no puedo esperar a que a mi madre la llamen de china o ella decida volverse, no es que no quiera que mi madre venga ni nada de eso, el problema es que a veces no viene sola como ahora"  
-"entiendo, le dije a Sakura que tenga cuidado con esa prima tuya espero no te ofendas. pero no me fio de ella"  
-"no me ofendo en lo absoluto, al contrario te doy la razon, Mei es muy caprichosa siempre a obtenido todo lo que ha querido menos a mi que la idea de tener algo con un pariente aunque sea politico me parece repulsiva pero ella no lo ve asi"  
-"entiendo, bueno Eriol te manda saludos, y esperare tu llamado"  
-"ah estas con Eriol¿como esta?  
-"mejor"  
-"bueno dale mis saludos, hasta luego"  
-"hasta luego Li - kun"

ya habia cortado cuando penso que a pesar de los años que se conocian Tomoyo seguia diciendo Li - kun, tendria que hablar con ella luego

-"señora Chieko puede venir un momento"  
-"si señor"-se oyo una voz bastante joven por el intercomunicador, acto seguido una mujer que rondaba los 30 entro vestia muy profesional con un traje de chaqueta y falda a la rodilla y el cabello negro atado en una trenza entro a la oficina

-"¿que necesita señor?"  
-"llevate todos los documentos que ya he firmado y archivalos en donde corresponde"  
-"muy bien¿algo mas?"  
-"si dime que hay en mi agenda"  
-"nada hasta un par de horas"  
-"es muy urgente"  
-"mnnn... no, es importante pero no urgente"

-"¿puedes aplazar la cita?  
-"vere que puedo hacer"  
-"gracias es todo"  
-"con su permiso"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"como se te ocurre semejante barbaridad"  
.-"te digo que no lo hice solo lo pense"  
-"como sea, por Dios mira si la matas"  
-"no creo que vaya a morirse por algo asi solo le habria dado una terrible erupcion como a mi con los mariscos"  
-"no todas las alergias son iguales Meiling no podias saber que le pasara"  
-"esta bien ya no hablemos de eso si, te digo solo lo pense y es que estaba histerica por las palabras de esa niña me ofendio muchМsimo"  
-"pero en algunas cosas no estaba nada errada por desgracia"  
-"pero tia"  
-"no levantes la voz que alguien puede oirnos"  
-esta bien, aunque la mocosa duerme y la criada esta en la cocina"  
-"creo recordar muy bien cuando te dije que no iba a permitir que insultes a mi novia"  
.Meiling sudo frio no podia tener tanta mala suerte penso

-"Xiao lang, escuchaste todo lo que dije"  
-"solo escuche la mocosa duerme y la criada esta en la cocina¿es que hay algo mas que deba escuchar?"  
-"eh.. no eh... quiero decir perdon no quise ofenderla pero es que hoy fue muy grosera conmigo me hizo enojar"

-"Ying nunca seria grosera con nadie"  
-"tu porque estas ciego por ella, pero ella fue grosera conmigo"  
-"hablare con ella cuando despierte, buenas tardes madre"  
-"buenas tardes Xiao Lang"  
-"con su permiso"

Syaoran entro a la alcoba donde vio a Sakura profundamente dormida, sonrio con ternura mientras aflojaba el nudo de su corbata y dejaba es saco sobre un sillon, se recosto a su lado y Sakura como si percibiera su presencia se acerco a el, apoyondose en el torso del muchacho el la envolvio con sus brazos y acaricio su cabello

_´ahh mi cielo de que te acusa Meiling, tiemblo de pensar en lo que habran estado hablando o en lo que te habra dicho ella´_

suspiro apesadumbrado y luego recorrido lo dicho a Tomoyo, fue por su celular que habia dejado en el bolsillo del saco y volvio a la cama

-"hola Tomoyo"  
-"oyaho Li- kun ¿como esta Sakura?"  
-"engripada, con algo de fiebre creo esta en cama"  
-"lo sabia, no debi dejar que visitara a Eri- kun"  
-"oh vamos, como ibas a saber que por una vez que Sakura fuera contigo a lo de Eriol se iba a enfermar"  
-"y no se hay personas que son mas susceptibles a estas cosas"  
-"pero que yo sepa Sakura no es de esas personas asi que lo mas seguro es que ya se estuviera engripando de antes"  
-"puede ser, me tranquiliza saber que estas ahi con ella, nos vemos Li- kun

-"Syaoran"  
-"¿que?"  
-"que deberias decirme Syaoran, no es ridiculo que me llames Li con los años que nos conocemos"  
-"lo se pero como nunca me dijiste que te llame por tu nombre"  
-"pense que era obvio pero veo que no es asi, ademas Eriol hace tiempo que me llama por mi nombre y sin que yo le diga nada"  
-"bueno si es que Eri- kun es mas confianzudo"

-"no tengo la menor duda, tu novio es muchas cosas"  
la risa de Tomoyo se oyo a otro lado de la linea antes de que se despidiera y cortase

-"era Tomoyo¿no?  
."linda te desperte"  
-"oh no es solo que no puedo dormir bien"  
-"mi amor ¿como te sientes?"  
-"me duele todo el cuerpo, creo que tengo fiebre"  
-"por que no me dijiste que no te sentias bien"  
-"pense que solo era un resfriado y se me iria pronto no pense que tuviera que molestarte"  
-"y desde cuando me molestas"-sonrio el acariciandole el"  
-"ahora, de seguro suspendiste todo para venir aca"  
-"no tenia nada urgente y tu eres mucho mas importante para mi que cualquier otra cosa"  
-"arigato"-sonrio

-"ahora duerme, te hara bien¿Mitsuwa- san te dio algo para la fiebre?

-si, fue a comprarlo hace un rato"  
-"muy bien, voy a hablar con ella entonces"  
-"hai"

Syaoran se inclino sobre ella y besos sus labios brevemente que ahora estaba mas tibios de lo normal porque la fiebre sonrio levemente ante de irse a la cocina donde Mitsuwa- san preparaba te

-"buenas tardes Mitsuwa san"  
-"ya volvio señor Li, buenas tardes"  
-"dime, le tomaste la temperatura a Ying, ella dice que le diste un medicamento"  
-"asi es, pense que podria tener fiebre asi que fue por un antibiotico y antigripal tambien por si acaso, le tome la temperatura y no era muy alta pero tenia un poco"  
-"ya veo, crees que deba llamar al medico"  
Hatari lo miro ciertamente tenian un trato muy formal pero al mismo tiempo su joven jefe confiaba mucho en ella como hasta para pedirle un consejo en especial en momentos asi en que su apuesto rostro lucia tan preocupado

-"no se preocupes es solo una gripe mucho reposo y el medicamento adecuado la repondran solo si le sube demasiado la temperatura puedes llamar al doctor"  
-"esta bien, gracias"  
-"no es nada, sabe que encantada lo ayudare en lo que este a mi alcance"

Syaoran se lo agradecio pero antes de irse se percato que prepara te para tres

-"les preparas el te a las tres"  
-"si, su madre y prima pidieron te con miel y tambien preparo una tisana para la señorita, le hara bien algo caliente a la garganta"  
-"se la han pasado tomando te"  
-"su prima dice que le calma los nervios"  
-"dudo que haya algo que calme a esa mujer" - Hatari sonrio -"ah, Mitsuwa-san gracias por cuidar tanto de Ying"  
-"lo hago con gusto, ella muy encantadora y buena"

Syaoran sonrio levemente y luego se disculpo porque su celular estaba sonando Mitsuwa sirvio las tres tazas y se dirigio a la sala donde ahora estaba la señora Li y Mei

-"puedes creerlo tia, me dijo que mas vale que pidiera disculpas, me echo la culpa de todo, como la odio"  
-"tranquilizate que te va a dar un ataque, y date cuenta que Xiao lang es de poca paciencia si lo haces enojar no dudara en echarte de aqui como te lo advirtio"  
-"lo se"-gimio acongojada -"solo por eso le pedire disculpas sino bien podria irse al diablo esa mocosa de porqueria"  
-"ya Meiling"-dijo severamente Yelan

- "arigato Mitsuwa" -dijo al tomar la taza

-"no ha sido nada"  
Mitsuwa se fue a la alcoba dejo en te en el buro, aunque primero creyo que Sakura dormia, despues se dio cuenta de que solo se encontraba con los ojos cerrados por lo que le dijo que tuviera cuidado ya que estaba caliente y se retiro.

Poco despues entro Meiling con una taza en la mano camino hasta la cama donde estaba la ojiverde, tambien penso que dormia pero entonces Sakura abrio momentaneamente los ojos para volverlos a cerrar en seguida

-"eh... este.. por lo de antes lo siento"-el celular de Mei comenzo a sonar interrumpiendo su poco sincera disculpa; ella dejo la taza en el buro y se alejo para buscar el celular Sakura abrio los ojos nuevamente se incorporo un poco y bebio un poco del te para luego volver a acostarse sin embargo abrio enseguida enormemente los ojos, Mei volvio mientras hablaba por Tel. tomo la taza y se fue sin notar la mirada de horror de Sakura, una sola palabra se formo en la mente de la castaЯa

_´MIEL_ ´

se habia equivocado de taza y ella era tan alergica que ya estaba sintiendo los sintomas la garganta empezaba a cerrarse y el calor ascendida, queria gritar o tan solo hablar mas no podia sentia mas seca que nunca y casi le faltaba el aire, empezaba a sudar del fuego que se extendia por su cuerpo, de la unica forma que se le ocurrio pedir ayuda fue hablando a la mente de Syaoran, casi grito su nombre antes de sentir que perdia la conciencia.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Syaoran que aun hablaba por telfono sintiС su llamado enseguida se disculpo con quien hablaba y corto.-"¿que diablos le hiciste Meiling?"-dijo observando a la joven hablar por tel y beber su te

-"nada solo me disculpe como quieras"  
-"mas vale que sea asi"-vocifero

tenia un mal presentimiento, al entrar a la alcoba el alma se le cayo a los pies Sakura estaba muy roja, sudaba a mares y no parecia estar consiente se acerco a ella rapidamente mientras tomaba su celular tenia que llamar ya mismo una ambulancia

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La cabeza le daba vueltas ya no tenia nocion del tiempo que habia transcurrido desde que llego la ambulancia y fueron al hospital, tenia la impresion que habМan pasado meses y no horas lo cierto era sino venia un doctor a decirle que diablos le pasaba a Ying iba a estallar porque tenМan que tardar tanto como era que una simple gripe se habia complicado tanto.

-"Dios si tengo que esperar un minuto mas voy a gritar, porque nadie puede informarnos sobre el estado de Sakura"  
-"tranquila cariño, ya vendran tenemos que mantener la calma"-dijo Eriol conciliador

-"ya no doy mas Eri- kun que tiene Sakura que nadie nos viene a decir nada"  
-"tranquila ya veras que todo estara bien"-murmuro acariciandole el cabello la ojiazul estaba al borde de las lagrimas, la preocupacion era tan grande que la desesperaba y la hacia sentirse inutil igual que al joven Li y Eriol

-"por cierto cuando ibamos llegando estabas hablando con una enfermera que te dijo"  
-"solo me pregunto que alergias tenia Sakura porque vio el brazalete"  
-"oh"-dijeron el ojiazul y su novia

-"¿brazalete?"-pregunto Mei que habia estado muda hasta entonces -¿que puede tener que ver eso con las alergias?  
-"el brazalete tiene una inscripcion dice alergica"  
-"ahh" (N/A: esto es cierto, tengo entendido que algunas personas que son muy alergicas, llevan un dije o una medalla especifica que indica que es alergica es para que en caso de un accidente o que simplemente se desmaya la persona en la calle el medico que lo atienda sepa a que atenerse, tengo entendido que algunos diabeticos y celiacos tambien suelen usar algo asi por lo mismo)

las horas pasaban con cuentagotas y la tension casi era palpable en el lugar, Syaoran iba y venia nerviosamente por la sala de espera, Tomoyo se aferraba a su novio que procuraba serenarla, Meiling estaba rigida en su silla no sabia que hacer y Yelan bebia un cafe con aparente tranquilidad

-"TU" -se hoyo la potente voz de Touya Kinomoto que venia acompañado de su padre todos lo observaron pero este fue directamente a Syaoran -"que diablos le paso a mi hermana, mas vale que no haya sido culpa tuya o te las veras conmigo"

-"Touya por favor, no hables tan fuerte en el hospital y no le eches la culpa al joven Li sin saber nada"  
-"que bueno que llego Kinomoto-san, la verdad es que aun no sabemos nada, no se que pudo pasarle solo estaba engripada y en cama por ello y de repente creo le falto el aire, se puso completamente roja y se desmayo"

Fuyitaka se quedo pensativo unos momentos

-"dices que se puso roja, le falto el aire y se desmayo"  
-"si ¿porque?"  
-"porque la unica que vez que recuerde un episodio asi fue cuando descubrimos su alergia a la miel"  
la mirada de Syaoran se dirigio a Meiling, quien quedo palida ante tan fria mirada"  
-"por favor Meiling, dime que tu no hiciste esto o no respondo de mi"  
-"pero como se te ocurre"  
-"que como se me ocurre, se me ocurre sabiendo que la odias"  
-"yo no..." -pero Syaoran la interrumpio

-"no me mientas porque lo se, la odias por la enfermiza obsesion que tienes conmigo, la odias porque ella ocupa un lugar que estupidamente crees que te perteneces, y no dudo que seas capaz de cualquier barbaridad sabiendo que cuando te pones en caprichosa nadie te para"  
-"lo se pero yo no le hice nada, de verdad"  
-"eso espero porque como te dije hace unos dias si algo le pasa a Sakura no importara que seamos familia ni nada y te echare de mi casa y de mi vida si es necesario"-dio Media vuelta y salio dejando a Mei llorosa y estatica en la silla

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿fumando?"  
-"no me fastidies que no estoy de humor para aguantarte" -replico el chino al ingles

-"vaya si me lo dices no me entero" la unica respuesta que recibio por parte del chino fue una asesina mirada -"fumando no solucionas nada, asi que calmate y apaga el cigarrillo que a Sakura no le gusta que fumes"  
-"no me pidas que me calme maldita sea, siento que me volvere loco si espero un minuto mas"  
-" eso se nota y bastante, le gritaste de todo a prima se quedo llorando"  
-"Meiling es muy dramatica, lo que dije es cierto"  
-"¿incluyendo la acusacion?"  
-"eso no se ni no tuvo la culpa me disculpare con ella"  
-"y ella la aceptara"  
-"en este momento no podria importarme menos"

Eriol solo sonrio mientras si amigo no dejaba de caminar en circulos

"si sigues asi, dejaras un surco en ese lugar"

Syaoran solo le miro friamente para luego seguir caminando, Eriol suspiro se acerco a el y le quito el cigarro de la mano, lo tiro y piso para apagarlo

-"creo recordar que dejaste ese vicio por Sakura ¿no es cierto?"  
-"si aunque ella no me pidio le molestaba el olor a cigarrillo y le hacia mal"  
-"entonces porque diablos vuelves fumar sabiendo que no le gusta a ella que lo hagas, que le diras cuando entres a verla y te sienta olor a cigarrillo en la ropa"

Syaoran suspiro nuevamente, Eriol nunca perdia la calma ni aun en la peor situacion realmente admiraba eso de el, aunque es algo que nunca le diria al arrogante ingles

-"ya no se que hacer cada minuto o mas segundo que pasa me angustio mas, tengo miedo de lo que dira el doctor"  
-"no seas tonto, Sakura no tiene ninguna enfermedad terminal solo una alergia de seguro, estara bien"  
-"muchas personas se han muerto por ellas, por eso me aterra"  
-"tiene que ser mas optimista"  
-"eso quiero pero me es dificil"  
-"recuerda lo que ella dice siempre, ╢ pase lo que pase todo estarА bien ╢"

el chino sonrio y asintio, ambos se dirigieron al interior del hospital, no habia llegado siquiera a los ascensores cuando vieron a T-chan

-"cariño a donde vas"  
-"los estaba buscando, el doctor ya vino esta hablando con Fuyitaka-san"  
-"vamos entonces" -dijo el castaño -"el hermano de Sakura esta con el me supongo"  
-"asi es Eri-kun, el medico pidio hablar con familiares por lo que Fuyitaka-san Touya-san y okaa-san se fueron con el medico a mi tambien me habria dejado ir pero preferia venir a buscarlos"  
-"gracias Tomoyo-chan"  
Tomoyo sonrio amablemente a Syaoran

-"espero no tarden mucho"  
-"quieres que vaya a ver, a mi me dejaran pasar"  
-"si por favor Tomoyo, me volvere loco si no se ya como esta Sakura"  
la joven asintio y se fue regresando al cabo de 15 min. con una expresion aliviada en el rostro  
-"¿como esta Sakura?"  
-"esta bien, gracias a Dios efectivamente tubo una reaccion alergica, que al estar engripada fue peor por tener bajas las defensas, ahora esta durmiendo aun esta conectada al suero y tambien le estan dando medicacion, dice que debera quedarse hasta mañana por lo menos para observacion y cuando le den el alta tambien debera guardar reposo y seguir con la medicacion por unos dias"  
-"que bueno" -suspiro aliviado -"¿cuando podre verla?"  
-"ahora creo que solo dejan pasar a familiares"  
-"maldicion"  
Fuyitaka, su hijo y Sonomi regresaron minutos despues

-"puedes entrar primero si lo deseas joven Li"  
-"¿puedo?, Tomoyo me dijo que ahora solo dejaban pasar a los familiares"  
-"yo hable con el medico para que te dejen pasar, despuИs de todo eres la persona que mas interesa a Sakura ver cuando despierte"  
-"gracias Kinomoto - san"

el hombre sonrio amablemente mientras que Touya murmura maldiciones contra el chino, que por cierto ni caso le hizo porque de inmediato se fue a la habitacion que estaba la castaña

-"Touya por favor"  
-"odio que digas eso"  
-"que cosa"  
-"que ese tipo es la persona mas importante para el monstruo"  
-"no le digas asМ a tu hermana, y lo que digo es la verdad, siempre a sido si al menos desde que se conocieron"  
-"cuando se conocieron se llevaban mal"  
-"si no lo sabia"  
-"bueno esa es la impresion que me daba"

_´pensar que han pasado tantos años y el monstruo nunca le dijo a papa de sus poderes´_

_  
_-"bueno pero eso seria porque Sakura era chica y Li un adolescente pero luego fueron el uno para el otro verdad Tomoyo"  
-"asi es Fuyitaka no podria haberlo dicho mejor"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

el chino entro en la habitacion que estaba su novia, acerco una silla y se sento a su lado

-"mi hime, he estado tan preocupado por ti, no se que hubiera hecho si te perdia eres mi vida"  
la suave caricia de sus manos hizo sonreir a la joven y fue como el joven se dio cuenta que no estaba dormida ya

-"te desperte, lo siento mi vida"  
ella quiso decir algo pero apenas abrio la boca el apoyo un dedo en la boca callandola

-"no te esfuerce cariño, si quieres decirme algo dilo a mi mente, pero no te esfuerces tratando de hablar" -murmuro con cuidado de que nadie escuchase eso

_Syaoran, estuviste fumando_

el joven rio por lo que dijo la joven

_Eriol me dijo que te darias cuenta_  
_porque lo hiciste pense que habias dejado de fumar_  
_asi es, es que estaba loco de preocupacion y no sabia ya ni lo que hacia  
perdon  
no digas tonterias porque tendrias que disculparte  
es que yo tuve la culpa de que estar asi, cuando Meiling vino a disculparse yo estaba con los ojos cerrados y no vi que llevaba una taza en las mano, ella me pidio disculpas y se fue a atender su telefono dejando un momento la taza y yo me no me fije y tome la ella  
con que asi fue  
si ella no tuvo la culpa, es mas ni siquiera se dio cuenta que habia tomado de su taza  
esta bien, dulzura pero ya no hables mas y descansa si  
pero te quedaras conmigo verdad, no quiero que te vayas  
no puedo quedarme todo el tiempo tu padre y hermano quieren verte y Tomoyo y Eriol tambien  
Otou-san esta aqui y onni-chan +hermano mayor+ por supuesto pensaste que no le avisarian  
no es eso, solo... bueno pero luego vendrАs de nuevo  
por supuesto, mi amor _Syaoran se inclino y beso las mejillas de la joven _wo ai ni, mi hana +flor+_

cuando el Joven sali Fuyitaka y Touya entraron

-"¿como esta kura-chan?  
-"bien, algo palida, pero bien le dije que no se esforzara en hablar porque es lo primero que quiso hacer"  
-"ya veo, me alegro"  
-"les dije que todo iba a estar bien" -sonrio Eriol

-"para ti era facil decirlo, no era Tomoyo la estaba pasado por todo eso"  
-"lo se pero igual siempre hay que conservar la calma, alterarse no sirve de nada"  
Syaoran suspiro hondamente, minutos despues Fuyitaka y Touya salieron y Tomoyo y Eriol entraron a ver a Sakura

-"madre si quiere puede irse, es mas no se ni porque vino podria haberse quedado en mi casa"  
-"aunque no lo creas me preocupa tu novia"  
-"yo no dije nada de eso" -dijo para luego dirigir su mirada a Meiling -"lo siento no debi gritarte, disculpame pero es que conociendote uno piensa cualquier cosa"  
-"lo se y siento mucho haber sido tan insoportable todo estos dias"  
-"olvidalo"  
-"joven Li" -llamo Fuyitaka

-"si Kinomoto-san"  
-"llmame Fuyitaka, y queria decirte que yo tengo que viajar en estos dias y me sentia mas tranquilo de saber que Sakura esta bien cuidada puedo contar contigo verdad"  
-"por supuesto no tiene ni que decirlo, Sakura se quedara conmigo cuando le den el alta"  
-"pero que dices Otou-san pense que llevarМamos a Sakura a tu casa"  
-"crees que Sakura querra estar esos dias separada del joven Li, no le gustara nada, ademas yo estare de viaje y tu tiene mucho trabajo"  
-" y este tipo tambien, es presidente de su compañia, estara mas ocupado que nosotros"  
-"si lo se pero precisamente porque es el presidente, puede delegar tareas a otros y cuidar de Sakura, no es asi"  
-"por supuesto Señ.. Fuyitaka-san"  
-"estoy seguro que Sakura estara mas contenta con el joven Li"  
-"Syaoran"  
su suegro sonrio asintiendo

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

al otro dia cerca de las 5 p.m fue cuando le dieron el alta a Sakura y Syaoran se la llevo en su limousine

-"mmnn... que bueno que me fuiste a buscar ya estaba harta de la cama del hospital" -dijo apoyando el rostro en el pecho del joven quien la rodeo su fragil figura con los brazos

-"pues ni creas que no voy a hacerle caso al doctor, en cuanto lleguemos te metes en la cama"  
-"no"  
-"lo siento mi vida pero el doctor dijo reposo absoluto"  
-"odio estar en cama"  
-"no hay otra forma mi hime, lo siento" -beso sus tiernos labios con suavidad

-"pero te quedaras conmigo verdad"  
-"por supuesto donde crees que voy a estar, voy a mimarte todos lo dias"  
-"como siempre"  
-"hai, como siempre" se quedaron en silencio un rato, ella lo abraso por el torso mientras sentia sus caricias en sus sedosos cabellos

-"suki da yo" -murmuro Syaoran sonrio con ternura, apoyo una mano en el rostro de la muchacha que levanto la mirada hacia el -"eres tan dulce mi vida"  
ella se sonrojo y el sonrio nuevamente -"y tan vergonzosa"  
-"no puedo evitarlo"  
-"no quiero que lo hagas, te amo tal y como eres, siempre ha sido asi, creo que me enamore de ti nada mas conocerte"  
-"pero si entonces era una niña y tu"  
-"un adolescente, lo se quizas por eso te trate mal al principio porque me sentia un pervertido por sentirme asi contigo y guardaba distancia"  
-"tu nunca serias un pervertido Syao-kun eres la persona mas dulce y linda del mundo, y aunque yo tambien te tratara mal estaba fascinada contigo, eras el chico mas lindo que habia conocido jamas"

-"eres adorable" sonrio al momento de besarla nuevamente y aunque quisiera besarla hasta hartarse cosa que creia nunca sucederia no queria sobrepasarse pues aun estaba convaleciente la verdad era que nunca habian hablado mucho de aquella epoca y era hasta gracioso pensar lo que tardaron que ser pareja siendo que ni bien conocerse se habia gustado

-"en que piensas Syaoran"  
-"en ti, en nosotros" ella le sonrio hermosamente, le rodeo el cuello con sus delicados brazos para besarle, separo los labios levemente incitandolo a profundizar el beso cosa que el joven hizo gustoso pues adoraba besarla de todas las manera posibles, ahogo un gemido en los labios del joven y solo cuando ya no habia aire en sus pulmones se separan lentamente y con frente apoyada el uno en el otro solo tuvieron un pensamiento

_´que dulce eres´_

Fin.

----------------------------------------------

N/A: KYYYAAA!!! termine, me gusto mucho escribir este fanfic y espero que tambien les haya gustado, gracias por leerlo nn

si quieren ver un fanart de esta fanfic vayan al espacio msn de mi amiga Lil-chan groups. en la parte de fotos busquen el albun llamado So sweet

Sin mas que decir

Besos

Yarumi san

-


End file.
